Helga's Boyfriend
by AlinaintheSky
Summary: She left him 18 years ago. Now, when they meet again, will she still like him? And does she still have feelings for him? HelgaStinky plz rr!


Disclaimer: I d not own Hey Arnold.  
  
Liss: Hi! This is my first Hey Arnold fic, so no flames, please! This story takes place 18 years after the episode "Helga's Boyfriend". (In case you noticed, it's the same title as my story!) It was the episode where Helga hires Stinky to be her boyfriend for a Mr. Nutty Bar a day, so that Arnold will be jealous. But Stinky realizes that he actually fell in love with Helga. But Helga, having eyes only for Arnold, dumped him. At the end of the episode, Stinky actually fell in love and went out with Gloria, but we'll just ignore that part for this story, ok? *nervous laugh* Heh heh...  
  
Summary: She left him 18 years ago. Now, when they meet again, will feelings take over?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Phoebe, can't you do this another week?" Helga whined, sticking out her lower lip. Phoebe put on a concerned but stern face as she leaned against Helga's doorframe. "Aw, Phoebs, why? Why?" Helga put her head down on her desk, rocking slowly back and forth.  
  
"I'm sorry, Helga, but I--" "And the week the boss is coming, too!" Helga cried, now bashing her head against her desk. Phoebe stepped forward, holding out a piece of paper. "Here. I made a list of substitute assistants while I'm away." Helga lifted her head and glowered at her best friend as she snatched the paper away. "Ugh..." Helga groaned as she looked over the list. "These sound like boring people," she whined. Phoebe turned and walked out of Helga's office, Helga in hot pursuit.  
  
"Phoebe!" she whined. Phoebe walked through the busy hallway into her own office and grabbed her coat and purse. "Phoebe!" Phoebe grabbed her keys and walked out of her office, not looking at Helga. Helga stood behind Phoebe as she locked her door. "Phoebeeeeee!" Phoebe strode briskly to the elevator door and pushed the down button. The elevator door opened and she stepped in, turning around to face her friend. "PHOEBE!" Helga cried one last time.  
  
"Helga," Phoebe said slowly and clearly, "I am going to the mountains for two weeks. I will call you when I get there. Goodbye." She stared at Helga as the door closed. Helga ran forward just as it shut, and banged on it. Sighing, she stalked glumly through the many people on floor back to her office and sat down in her big comfy chair, looking forlornly over her list.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright. Let's get this over with. COME IN!" Helga screeched, bored out of her mind. The first of many possible assistants stepped shyly into her room. Helga held out her hand and the candidate handed Helga her resume.  
  
"So...Mary...I see you have...no experience whatsoever." Helga stared at the girl in front of her over the top of the paper. Helga rolled her eyes. "Well, uh, I no that I don't have any experience, but I---" "Can you take notes exactly as I say them, lie to my father over the phone, get me a decaff-double latte every morning at 10:43 sharp, organize my schedule, tell me exactly what appointments I have, have my meeting papers already laid out on my desk in the morning and remind me when it's the staffs' birthday?" Helga said in one breath, her monotone lingering in the air. The girl opened her mouth. "Oh, and speak Japanese?" The girl stared.  
  
That was how much of the afternoon went.  
  
"I can write. And uh, type. And I can, um, write..." Helga watched in horror as the nerd picked his nose. "NEXT!"  
  
"I type." Helga stared. "And what else?" "I type," he said enthusiastically. "Ok, Big Kahuna, is that it?" Helga asked. The man just stood there. "Next," she called. The man walked out of her office, scratching his dark skin in an area that shouldn't be public.  
  
In walked a young man with a big smile. He stood in the middle of her office. Helga stared at him. His smile was so big and shiny, she swore that somewhere, someone was going blind. He opened his mouth. "NEXT!" Helga's head hit the desk hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've gone through 23 people and NONE OF THEM ARE CAN DO ANYTHING!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Stinky."  
  
"Aw, hey Sid."  
  
"Stinky I was thinking maybe you me, Arnold and Harold could go out for a drink tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, sure Sid."  
  
"Hey Stinky, you sound down. Is everything okay?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, Sid, everything's fine."  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Stinky set down the phone with a sigh. He returned to the paper and resumed his searching.  
  
"A pool boy? No, I hate water. A gardener? Well, I could..." He glanced out his window into his small backyard. It was filled with flowers and there was a small vegetable garden in the back. Six fine pumpkins were growing. His eyes shifted to the rotting pumpkin skin that used to be his huge pumpkin playhouse when he was young. He sighed at the memory.  
  
Turning back to his paper, he glanced at the pay. "10 dollars an hour?! I need more than that!" He scanned the paper again. "Hmm...an assistant needed. Someone who can type, keep a schedule, and...speak Japanese?" He looked at the pay. His eyes widened. He needed the money. Well, he could type and keep a schedule. But he couldn't speak Japanese.  
  
He sighed and skimmed the rest of the paper. Nothing else was paying enough. He looked back at the job offering. "Aw, no! The offer ends taday!" Without looking at the name on the ad, he grabbed his coat and ran outside, calling a cab to the address he had seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here it is," Stinky said, looking up from the address to the huge skyscraper in front of him. It was tall and silver, and he could see the reflection of the other buildings on its sides. There were many people going in and out of the doors. They were all wearing important-looking business suits and carrying important-looking brief cases with probably important-looking papers in them. Stinky sighed and set off up the steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is that it?" Helga called out to the hall. Nothing. She sighed and looked at the 23 resumes before her.  
  
Stinky checked his watch as he rushed up the stairs. He found the seventh floor and dashed up to the desk in the front. "Excuse me, am I too late for the assistant interview?" he said, out of breath. "Well, actually..." The secretary looked at her watch. "If you hurry you can make it. It's that office down there, at the end." She pointed to Helga's office. "Thanks," Stinky breathed as he raced down the hallway. The secretary watched his racing back with an interested face. "Whooooo...I want some o'that!"  
  
Stinky raced into Helga's open office door, skidding to a stop right in front of her. Helga's face was hidden in the resumes she had collected. "Um, am I too late?" Helga rolled her eyes behind the papers. "Make it fast." She held out her hand. Stinky stared at it. "Well? Where's the resume?" "Oh, sorry. I don't have one." Helga rolled her eyes again, still not looking at him. But that Southern accent seemed vaugely familiar.  
  
"So. What can you do?" "Well, uh. I can type. Real fast, too. And I can write. I can write real good." "Okay Farmer Brown. Can you speak Japanese?" Stinky paused. "Well..." He really needed the money. "Yes. Yes I can." Helga blinked. "Really?" Stinky wiped some sweat from his forehead. 'Please don't let her ask me something in Japanese. Please don't let her ask me. Please don't let her ask me...' he thought desperately.  
  
Fortunately, Helga didn't know Japanese. Only Phoebe did. "Well. I guess..." Helga started. He was the only one who could speak Japanese and could type. As much as his accent haunted her (from being strangely familiar and annoying) he was the best so far. She put down her papers. Her eyes had never looked up from them. She stood up, rustling her papers, and extended her hand. She finally looked up at him, just as he took her hand. They stared at each other.  
  
"HELGA?!"  
  
"STINKY?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liss: Hey, how'd you like it? Please review! 


End file.
